


猎物_片段3

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	猎物_片段3

少女曾不止一次地看到过，折原和其他女生走在一起的情形。

而那样的折原，此刻正坐在男人的身上，上下摆动着腰肢。双臂揽住面前宽厚的肩膀，和男人面对面抱着的折原，与男人缠绵的下半身被高高的沙发靠背所挡住，躲在储物柜里、自沙发背面看过去的她只能看到两人靠近的肩膀，男人的后脑勺，以及折原贴在男人金发上的脸。 

他将男人金色的发尖含入口中，又因为身体的移动而不得不松开，那发尖便湿漉漉的，即使如此也乱翘着，他深深地吐着气息。

可能是体位的限制，坐在沙发上的男人和跨坐在他身上的折原，他们这回的性爱没有那么激烈，只能听到润滑液体擦过的腻滑声响，还有沙发下的弹簧被压出的短促悲鸣，两人就像嬉戏那样互相贴近对方的一部分汗湿的肌肤，男人有力的双臂在支持着折原，抱着折原的大腿根配合下身的进出。从图书馆的那次到现在，已经不知不觉过去了两周多的时间，时光如梭，男人似乎已经更加熟练。


End file.
